Love Disaster!
by YuriStrawberry
Summary: Naruto bermaksud memberi kalung ungkapan cintanya ke Sasuke. Namun, kalung itu jatuh ke salah orang! Bencana pun terjadi. Yaoi. Zzzzzz Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **Naruto bermaksud memberi kalung tanda cintanya ke Sasuke. Namun, kalung itu jatuh ke salah orang! Bencana pun terjadi. Yaoi.

**A/N:** Ini ff pertama gw, jadi maaf-maaf aja kalo jelek. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka…

**Love Disaster!  
**

'_Simpan baik-baik kalung ini. Dan jika kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau cintai dengan sepenuh hati, berikan kalung ini padanya. Kalung ini akan menjaga cinta kalian untuk selamanya'_. Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata walikota Tsunade saat itu. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak Tsunade memberikan kalung itu kepadanya. Kalung dengan permata hijau yang sangat indah. Dan hari ini ia ingin memberikannya pada seseorang. Orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah di mana Naruto bersekolah saat ini, SMA elit khusus cowo. Naruto bisa masuk sekolah ini hanya karena dia anak mantan walikota yang sudah meninggal, Namikaze Minato. Maklum, otak Naruto kan seperti otak udang, mana bisa kalo disuruh ikut tes masuk. Ibunya Naruto, bernama Kushina juga sudah meninggal. Karena itu sekarang ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil bersama ayah angkatnya yang bekerja sebagai guru SD, Umino Iruka. Tetapi Iruka sedang ditugaskan ke kota lain selama 2 tahun, jadilah Naruto sendirian di apartemen untuk saat ini.

Pagi-pagi sebelum bel masuk, Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Di dalam kelas sudah ada Sasuke, sahabat baik Naruto sejak kecil, sekaligus orang yang disukainya. Mata dan rambut Sasuke bewarna hitam. Wajahnya tampan dan otaknya cerdas. Dia juga jago bela diri. Sikapnya yang cool membuat penasaran. Tak heran banyak orang yang jatuh cinta padanya termasuk Naruto.

"Hahaha kau sudah datang, teme!!" sapa Naruto dengan wajah cengengesan

"Hn"

"O iya teme, hari ini aku main ke rumahmu yah!"

"Ngapain?"

"Heh, kau kan tau aku saat ini sedang tinggal sendiri. Bosenlah kalo cepet-cepet pulang. Aku boleh ke rumahmu ya!" pinta Naruto

"Terserahlah"

"Horee! Kau orang baik, Sasuke!!"

"Hn"

Lalu Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto tidak sedang memakai kalung hijau yang biasa dipakainya.

"Hei, dobe mana kalung yang biasa kau pakai?"

Muka Naruto memerah. Tentu saja, dia kan bermaksud memberikannya ke Sasuke pulang sekolah. Diam-diam dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya ke Sasuke.

"Ahahaha nanti kau juga tau!" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajah.

"……."

wwwwww

Di rumah Sasuke…

"Hei Sasuke, kakakmu ke mana?"

"Tentu aja kerja"

"Pulangnya kapan?"

"Paling pagi-pagi baru pulang. Ngapain nanya-nanya?"

"Cuman tanya aja, dasar teme!"

Sasuke juga sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua. Ia tinggal bersama kakaknya yang bernama Itachi. Beda umur mereka sekitar 5 tahun. Itachi sudah bekerja sebagai kepala polisi di kantor pusat. Itachi mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan mirip dengan Sasuke, namun Itachi mempunyai rahang yang lebih tegas dan pembawaan lebih maskulin walaupun rambutnya panjang. Itachi juga mempunyai sifat yang lebih sabar dan dewasa. Dia juga sangat jenius dan ahli beladiri. Tetapi sayang, dia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap. Banyak uke yang dibuat patah hati dengannya.

Setelah puas bermain Play Station 3 milik Sasuke, Naruto pun pamit.

"Hei teme, aku pulang yah sudah sore nih."

"Yah pulang sana!"

"Bye, teme!"

"Huh…usuratonkachi"

Naruto pun keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Namun ia belum tidak langsung pulang. Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, Naruto meletakkan amplop berisi kalung 'hijaunya' di depan pintu. Lalu Naruto bergegas pulang ke apartemennya sambil tersenyum.

wwwwww

Tok..tok..tok terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sasuke yang saat itu sedang tidur langsung beranjak membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang pulang itu kakaknya.

"Aniki akhir-akhir ini kau pulang pagi terus"

"Maklum banyak tugas"

"Huh, jangan-jangan pacaran lagi yah" tanya Sasuke curiga

"Hahaha aku sedang tidak punya pacar kok, kau ini. O iya Sasuke, bagaimana anak yang bernama Naruto itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia sahabatmu kan. Aku menemukan amlop berisi surat dan kalung ini di depan pintu. Menurutmu ini untuk siapa yah?"

Itachi lalu menyerahkan surat itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke melihat isi surat tersebut yang berbunyi:

_Untuk Uchiha,_

_Sejak kecil aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Namun, aku tak berani mengatakan langsung padamu bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Kuharap kau mau menerima kalung ini sebagai ungkapan rasa sukaku kepadamu._

_Dari Uzumaki Naruto'_

Sasuke shock. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu? Itu untukku atau kamu?"

Sasuke masih terdiam

"Sasuke?"

"Ah, i..itu kurasa untuk kakak. Habisnya tak mungkin untukku. Biasanya kalo surat untukku, nyebut namaku langsung 'Sasuke' bukan nama keluarga 'Uchiha'. Lagipula daritadi ia menanyakan kakak terus. Mungkin itu maksudnya. Sudah terima saja kalungnya."

"Hm begitu ya" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidur duluan ya Kak."

Lalu Sasuke berlalu ke kamar tidurnya. Di dalam kamarnya Sasuke melempar bantal-bantalnya dan menonjok kasur tempat tidurnya.

'_Sial, ternyata selama ini Naruto suka sama Aniki. Pantas saja dari tadi pagi gelagatnya aneh. Kurang ajar! Tak kan kubiarkan!'_ umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

TBC

**A/N: **Hehehe bagaimana? Masih ancur bgt kan? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pagi hari di Konoha Gakuen…

Naruto datang ke kelasnya. Saat itu Sasuke sudah duduk tenang sambil membaca di mejanya.

"Emm teme, pagi!"

"Hn"

Naruto lalu duduk di tempat duduknya dengan ragu-ragu. Wajahnya merah padam.

'_Aduh, koq si teme bertingkah seperti biasanya sih? Dia udah baca suratnya belum yah? Kalungnya diapakan?__ Bagaimana perasaanya terhadapku?__ Ntar aku harus bersikap seperti apa ya? Gawat! Apa aku terlihat aneh?! Bagaimana ini? Aku deg-degan!! Ini betul-betul gawat! Gawat(99x)' _pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

Bel berdentang, seorang guru perempuan berparas cantik berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Kurenai datang ke kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Anak baru itu pun masuk. Sekilas penampilannya mirip dengan Sasuke. Dengan mata dan rambut yang bewarna hitam. Namun, walaupun sama-sama mempunyai wajah yang tampan, wajah mereka berbeda. Kulit anak baru itu juga lebih putih dari Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya anak baru itu mempunyai kulit pucat seperti mayat.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sai. Cukup panggil Sai saja. Yoroshiku!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum dingin. Lalu anak itu duduk di bangku kosong paling belakang, dekat jendela.

'_Wajahnya memang cakep, tapi orangnya kaya hantu aja. Masih jaauuhh lebih keren Sasuke' _ pikir Naruto.

wwwww

Bel kembali berdentang di Konoha Gakuen. Kali ini bel untuk pulang.

"Hei teme. Aku ke rumahmu lagi ya!" pinta Naruto pura-pura bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Gak usah. Aniki masih di kantornya, dia pulangnya malem"

"Eh? Siapa yang mau ketemu Itachi-san? Aku Cuma mau main PS 3 koq!"

"Pokoknya tidak usah! Kamu kan juga punya PS, main saja di rumahmu!"

"Tapi kan itu PS 2. Lain dong! Huuh kalo ga boleh ya udah dasar pelit!"

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil sedan BMW bewarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka. Mobil itu milik Itachi.

"Kalian akan kuantar pulang, masuklah!!" sahut Itachi membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Di mobil…

Sasuke duduk di kursi depan bersama kakaknya. Naruto duduk sendirian di belakang. "Tumben aniki menjemput. Sudah pulang dari kantor?"

"Iya, hari ini aku pulang cepat. Tadi hanya disuruh mendengarkan pengumuman walikota."

"Hn"

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan sepanjang perjalanan. Raut wajah Sasuke menunjukkan rasa kesal. Naruto yang biasanya cerewet, hanya diam saja sambil melihat jalanan. Itachi mengantarkan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah sampai, turunlah!"

Sasuke lalu tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Lalu Itachi melanjutkan mengantar Naruto. Setengah jam kemudian Itachi memberhentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen Naruto.

"Maaf ya, adikku sepertinya sedang kesal"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa koq dia memang selalu begitu. Egois!"

"Tapi kamu suka padanya kan?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum licik

"Eng..engga kok!!"

"Hahaha mukamu merah sekali, naruto-kun!"

"Beneran engga koq!!"

Kemudian Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari laci mobilnya. Lalu ia menunjukkan kalung permata hijau milik Naruto.

"Ini kalungmu kan? Kau ingin memberikan kalung ini ke Sasuke kan?"

"Koq kalung itu bisa ada di…?"

"Haha makanya lain kali jangan lupa menulis nama kecil orang yang dituju. Sasuke jadi mengira surat itu untukku"

"EEH!? Ja..jadi aarrgghh kenapa aku bisa lupa!! Ka…kalau begitu sini kembalikan kalungnya"

"Kau kira aku akan mengembalikannya secara gratis? Aku minta syarat…" kata Itachi sambil menyeringai

"-glek- Syarat..apa? "

"Besok kencan denganku setelah pulang sekolah. Tenang saja, aku cuma minta waktu sebentar, tidak akan terlalu lama."

"Ma..mana bsa begitu! Ntar Sasuke tambah salah paham! Syarat yang lain saja! Apa pun boleh!"

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu aku minta ciuman saja. Di bibir yah!"

"EEH!?"

TBC

**A/N:** Nyahahahahaha saya memang pemalas! Kalau ngga ada halangan ntar malem gw lanjutin. Review-nya ditunggu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'_Apa?! Aku disuruh menciumnya? Ciuman sama Sasuke aja belum pernah! Tapi kalo aku kencan dengannya, Sasuke bisa tambah salah paham. Gyaaa!! Gimana nih?'_ pikiran Naruto yang berkecamuk membuat wajah Naruto tambah merah padam.

"A…aku tidak bisa! Sebelum ini aku belum pernah ciuman. Aku maunya first-kiss sama Sasuke!" kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Tapi tadi kamu bilang apa saja boleh?"

"Gak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!!"

Naruto berusaha mengambil kalungnya dari Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi Itachi menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dengan satu tangannya yang tidak sedang memegang kalung. Naruto meronta minta tangannya dilepaskan, tapi Itachi malah memegang semakin erat tangan Naruto."Kalau kau keras kepala, kalungnya malah tidak kukembalikan lho!" katanya mengancam sambil memamerkan seringai musangnya. Terpaksa Naruto menuruti perintahnya dan duduk berlutut di lantai mobil karena Itachi masih memegang dengan erat kedua tangan Naruto yang lebih kecil. Itachi tersenyum sesaat melihat Naruto yang kelihatan pasrah lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan….

"Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan." katanya berbisik.

Itachi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Mereka pun mulai berciuman. Ciuman awal yang singkat, nyaris seperti kecupan. Itachi memulai lagi ciuman berikutnya, kali ini lebih lama layaknya ciuman biasa dan disertai permainan lidah, membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dalam mulutnya, tapi tetap lembut dan meninggalkan rasa nyaman. Naruto merasakan kepalanya melayang, menikmati ciuman yang diberikan. Ciuman berakhir. Namun ternyata itu belum cukup untuk Itachi. Sang musang membuka lagi babak baru. Ciuman yang kali ini leebiiiih lama daripada yang sebelumnya. Naruto kesusahan mengikuti ritme permainan lidahnya yang semakin cepat. Seolah-olah seperti ada twister di mulutnya. Naruto hampir kehabisan napas dibuatnya, namun si seme nakal Itachi tetap telihat tenang sambil tersenyum licik. Pastilah, dia kan sudah biasa.

"Sudah kuduga, rasanya sangat manis." kata sang musang sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"U…ugh"

Itachil menyerahkan kalung milik Naruto. "Nih kukembalikan, terima kasih santapannya."

"Po..pokoknya rahasiakan hal ini pada Sasuke!"

"Hmm baiklah…tapi kalau misalnya kau ditolak, aku takkan segan-segan menjadikan kau milikku."

"Ngo..ngomong apa sih? Emangnya aku barang apa?! Pokoknya jangan bilang-bilang ya! Makasih udah mengantarku pulang!"

Lalu Naruto bergegas meninggalkan mobil sang musang dan menuju apartemennya.

wwwww

Malam-malam Naruto masih tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. _'Uugh aku mikir apa sih? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar gini? Ngapain mikirin si Itachi sialan itu?! Beraninya dia merebut ciuman pertamaku!'_

'_Tapi... tak heran kalo ukenya banyak, aku saja tadi menikmati ciumannya. Yaah kecuali ciuman yang terakhir itu sih…Aarggh tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Aku kan suka Sasuke! Benar juga! Pokoknya besok sepulang sekolah, aku akan memberikan kalung ini! Semoga saja dia tidak menolakku, aku ga mau jadi milik musang licik itu. Jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok!'  
_

wwwww

Sepulang sekolah dari Konoha Gakuen, Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah Sasuke.

"Hei teme jalan jangan cepat-cepat dong!" kata Naruto sambil terengah-engah mengikuti Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikannya.

'_Duh, Sasuke kenapa sih? Dari tadi pagi dia diemin aku terus. Bilang 'Hn' aja engga. Padahal aku kan mau menyatakan perasaanku ke dia. Gimana nih?'_

"Teme! Denger ga sih? Tunggu aku!"

Naruto seraya memegang tangan Sasuke. Sesaat mata Sasuke terbelalak, lalu menepis tangannya dari Naruto dengan kasar.

"Jangan dekati aku, dasar perayu murahan" kata Sasuke dingin dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih shock, tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Naruto yang matanya mulai berair. Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya, pintunya dibanting dengan kencang.

_'Perayu..mu..murahan…A..aku..'_

Tes..tes..Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Naruto merasakan hujan mengalir bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Ia pun melangkah pulang menuju apartemennya dengan basah di sekujur tubuhnya.

TBC

**A/N**: Jaaah saya capek sekali. Maaf lama, kesulitan di adegan ciumannya. Ternyata susah banget bikin kiss dgn rate T! Berikut ini jawaban yang udah nge-review...

to raichan as rhodes: Makasih banget sarannya! Hohoho tapi kayaknya susah bgt deh, soalnya gw itu orangnya males ngetik, males mikir n males berbelit-belit. Tapi akan gw coba kembangkan koq...

to HeartCrusher: Hehehe hobi kita sama, UchihaNaru emang asyik! hehehe

to Sabaku no Ghee: Maaf ga ada kencan, tp kissnya ttp ada koq. Sebelum gw bikin akun ini, gw udah baca penpik ka'Ghee. Suka bgt malah! Cuma blum sempet review hehehe gomen...mw ngasih review tp lupa mulu...

to rEd-Ew: Emm..itu akan diusahakan. Makasih sarannya!

to naruchu-chan: Lucu? o.O bukannya garing yah? hehehe makasih bgt gw sneng kl lo anggep gt. Hooo fenfik lo br gw sempet baca akhir2nya. Kayaknya seru, walaupun pairingnya normal. Ntar kalo ada waktu gw sempatkan baca dr awal trus review.

to runaway-dobe, Karupin69, hoshi.na-chan., Sumeragi Varan: Makasih udah review, mudah2n kalian menikmati chapter ini.

Sekali lagi wa ucapin terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah nge-review. Bagi yang blum, dimohon amat sangat review dari anda. Pemberitahuan: anonymously sudah wa enable, jadi bagi yang males login bisa langsung review! Ditunggu reviewnya bagi siapa saja!


End file.
